


Shooting stars

by Indrel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indrel/pseuds/Indrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one shot is inspired by fan art by tumblr user zuzannart<br/>http://suzannart.tumblr.com/post/143805586317/please-dont-look-at-me</p><p>If you notice any mistakes don't hesitate to point them out. This is my first fanfiction Ever and english isn't my first language so I would be very happy for any feedback. If anyone would like to I could publish a version of this in swedish.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shooting stars

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is inspired by fan art by tumblr user zuzannart  
> http://suzannart.tumblr.com/post/143805586317/please-dont-look-at-me
> 
> If you notice any mistakes don't hesitate to point them out. This is my first fanfiction Ever and english isn't my first language so I would be very happy for any feedback. If anyone would like to I could publish a version of this in swedish.

Hux is lying on his back, facing the dark ceiling. Merely inches from him lays Kylo, facing the other way, making it impossible for Hux to read his facial expression. The knights' broad back slowly moves while he breathes. 

The silence is becoming unbearable to Hux. However the anger that still lingers in his chest like a venomous snake after the fight earlier and his pride makes it impossible for him to break it. 

They lie in silence for several long, painful minutes before Hux no longer can take it. Quietly and with a lot of hesitation he asks: "What's it like, though. Being like that?" It seems like a safe enough topic of conversation. 

Kylo is quiet for such a long period of time before he answers that Hux is almost sure that he has fallen asleep. "Terrifying," he says slowly, his deep voice sending chills down Hux's spine. 

After a long, loaded pause he continues, with a voice so low that Hux can barely hear him. "Lonely". 

For several long moments nothing happens and the silence once again fills the room. Outside the window a shooting star passes by. Hux wishes on it for the bravery to say what is on his mind.

He swallows the last of his anger and pride and takes a deep breath before he slowly outstretches his arm. Softly he strokes Kylos back with the backside of his hand. The knight tenses at first before relaxing with a barely audible sigh. 

"I can't help you with the terrifying part, but as long as I still breathe you will never have to be lonely", Hux says gently, a blush spreading over his cheeks.  
Kylo slowly turns around so that he is facing Hux, his face a picture of vulnerability. "Do you really mean that?" He asks insecurely. 

"I do," Hux assures him. "I-I love you", he stutters and blushes furiously. 

A soft smile slowly spreads across Kylo's handsome face. "I love you too."

Kylo wraps his arms around Hux and draws him into an embrace, warmth radiating from his body and warming Hux's cold one. Hux presses his face into Kylo's shoulder. An affectionate smile plays on his lips. Quietly he thanks the shooting star for making his wish come true.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to, you can come visit me on my tumblr: evilspaceboyfriends-trash


End file.
